Donovan "Beelzeboy" Hellbane
Appearance: Man, Caucasian/Demonic, trendy clothing, Modern costume Backstory When did you officially become a part of your legacy? Donny was always considered to become his father's successor, but actively started fighting crime as a superhero with 16. As a present Hellbane gifted him his demon weapon "Asteroth" which takes on the form fitting to its wielder's character. In Donny's hands it turned to a demonic E-Guitar. What's the best story you always heard about your legacy? Donny always gets to hear from everyone how Hellbane and Mary Hex fought in the great "Brimstone Crisis", in which they both held up a invasion of demons coming through a hellgate in Central Park. Hellbane managed to close it by running right through the gate an beating up the last King of Hell single-handedly, stopping the invasion. How does the public perceive your legacy? Hellbane as a grim anti-hero is certainly no hero people look up to or applaud to, but he is well respected in the public and also in the hero society as overall one of the good guys. And even so Mary Hex has retired from active superhero duty she is still known as one of the greatest heroes of the Bronze Age. How does your legacy tie into your reasons for being a hero? Besides having a heroic nature Donny mostly wants to step into the footsteps of his father, hoping that that will get him closer to him. Why do you care about the team? Donny likes to give himself cool and untouchable air, but he actually really likes his team as he feels like they understand him and the pressure of teenage heroism. Relationships You once got caught breaking your legacy's rules with Anne. You trust Jessica and told them an important secret of your legacy. Family * Demitrius Hellbane - Father - Demonic Superhero * Mary Hex - Mother - Retired Superhero Witch * Lucius Hellbane - Younger Brother * George - Step-Father Friends Acquaintances Enemies * Mr. Laileb Romance Do they currently have a crush? If yes, does anyone else know? Romantic history? Kinsey Scale? Influence Who do I have influence over? * Turbo Who has influence over me? * Turbo * Specter * Dragon * Paradox * Diva Perceptions The Legacy Labels: Abilities: Magic weaponry (demonic guitar "Asteroth"), mythic might, devilishly handsome (god-like beauty) Legacy Moves Fight the good fight: When you pull your punches while directly engaging a threat, you can roll + Savior instead of + Danger. If you do, you cannot choose to impress, surprise, or frighten your foe. Never give up, never surrender: When you take a powerful blow from someone with far greater power than you, use this move instead of the basic move. Roll + Savior. On a hit, you stand strong and choose one. On a 7-9, mark a condition. - you get an opportunity or opening against your attacker - you rally from the hit, and it inspires the team; add 1 Team to the pool - you keep your attacker’s attention On a miss, you go down hard but leave your opponent off balance and vulnerable. Legacy Your legacy is an important part of Halcyon City. * Demitrius Hellbane is still active and prominent in the city. * Mary Hex is retired and quite judgmental. * Lucius Hellbane is the next possible member of your legacy. * Mr. Laileb is the greatest opponent your legacy ever faced...and is still at large. Whenever time passes, roll + Savior to see how the members of your legacy feel or react to your most recent exploits. Before rolling, ask the other players to answer these questions about your performance. Take -1 to the roll for each “no” answer: - have you been upholding the traditions of your legacy? - have you maintained the image of your legacy? - have you made the other members of your legacy proud? On a hit, one of them offers you meaningful encouragement, an opportunity, or an advantage. On a 7-9, another is upset with your most recent actions, and will make their displeasure known. On a miss, something you did stirred up the hornet’s nest—expect several members of your legacy to meddle with your life. Moment of Truth This is the moment when you prove how much the mantle belongs to you. You seize control of all your powers, and you defeat even impossible odds to prove you are worthy of the name you carry. You accomplish feats even your predecessors couldn’t do. Of course, after you prove something like that, you can expect still more responsibilities to be placed on your shoulders... Team Moves When you share a triumphant celebration with someone: tell them whether you see them as an equal. If you do, give them Influence over you and mark potential. If you don’t, shift Superior up and any other Label down. When you share a vulnerability or weakness with someone: tell them a secret about your legacy (including your own true feelings about it) to clear a condition and give them Influence over you. Social Media Wardrobe Category:Teens Category:Meta-humans Category:MacIntyre High Category:NPCs